kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Versa
'''Versa '''is the Kamen Rider of the same name. Character History Versa was planted in the Taint organization by part of the government, to gain their weaponry. Like his superiors, he believed there was some value in the Taint and wanted to find another way to use or control them instead of just destroying them. He began following Madeleine Moore from stop to stop, and finally confronted her after her unfruitful talk with the police in one city. Escorting her to his hotel room to avoid being overheard, he "explained" his and Altis's connection, and asked her to help him free Altis. When asked why he couldn't just collect the other Rider, Versa said it was a test for her, and offered her an explanation in exchange for her help. Madeleine eventually agreed, and as she cleaned herself up, he left her a police uniform, a rather expensive camera and written instructions, specifically to bring a tube of black goop to him first. He appeared after the successful breakout, absorbed the black substance into his belt, and said it had been a better night than he'd hoped. However, when Altis attacked him, he said that Madeleine hadn't kept her end, and thus he wouldn't keep his. He left. However, he met up with Madeleine again, saying that she ''had ''done him a favor. He wasn't able to explain much, just that the conflict between him, Altis and the Taints wasn't quite as simple as good versus evil. However, a Mantis Taint interrupted the conversation. Giving Madeleine permission to film the transformed part of the fight, he transformed and attacked it, winning. He also fought and killed Cockroach Taint, passing Madeleine as she drove home. While being attacked by Turtle Taint, Madeleine discovered a button on the camera Versa had given her, and when she pressed it, he arrived on motorcycle to fight. As he started to go, Madeleine stopped him: she'd done him a favor by calling him so he could collect the slime, therefore he owed her. With a chuckle, he agreed to a limited interview, and took her to a diner to conduct it. Here, he revealed his own motive, capturing the Taint for study. As he left, Madeleine asked how he knew so much about Altis's group. He merely pointed out how only he had anything like Altis's arsenal. Later, Versa joined Altis in destroying the Constrictor and Cobra Taints, saving Madeleine again. He apologized to her for having to kill her converted sister. In the attack by the new Taint, Versa used his body to cushion Madeleine's fall, and handed her off to Altis before engaging the creature. He took a beating, but survived, as he later found Madeleine in the nightclub she'd been dropped off. He offered her a position with his own group, revealing its government backing, but accepted her refusal graciously. Personality Although Versa takes his work seriously, he seems a bit more friendly than Altis, willing to get other people involved, though he is sneaky. He generally has a confident demeanor. The rivalry between the two has not yet been explained. Arsenal Outlaw= *Versa Kick |-| Blood= *Daggers *Versa Kick *Vital Reclamation |-| Strangler= |-| Gargoyle= *Battleaxe *Wings Appearance Like Altis, Versa has piercing eyes and often stubbly chin, but he wears his dark hair in a crew cut, and he's lean, "like a scarecrow." Category:Kamen Rider Altis Category:Characters Category:Riders Category:Morally Grey